


О динозавре и прочих неизвестных

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ему казалось, что разгадка была в динозавре. И что он когда-то догадался, но теперь не мог вспомнить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды fandom Evanstan 2016.

В миланском аэропорту было нечем дышать. Кондиционеры работали вовсю, но не спасали от нещадного солнца, бившего в окна, и то, что Нью-Йорк уже пять часов не принимал самолеты из-за грозы, казалось несмешной шуткой Американ Эйрлайнс. Когда наконец объявили посадку, Баки подумал, что ослышался.

Последний год он летал в Милан каждые две-три недели. Не без помощи Наташи, а точнее не без помощи знакомых Бэннера, Стив нашел человека, способного справиться с установками ГИДРЫ. В первый раз они приехали к нему вместе, но маленький, дерганый человек, не похожий на мировую знаменитость, едва глянул на них и указал Стиву на дверь со словами: «Иди, иди, не обижу». Тот нахмурился, но вышел. Через несколько месяцев Баки стал прилетать один.

Дело продвигалось плохо. Почти каждая встреча заканчивалась одинаково: «Если не хочешь работать, убирайся отсюда и ищи кого-нибудь, кто нажмет кнопку и сделает тебя здоровым!». Баки вышибал дверь и клялся себе, что больше не вернется, но через положенный срок снова заказывал билет в Милан и оплачивал счета за ущерб.

Казалось, что конца не будет. И в этот приезд, после четырехчасового сеанса, он чувствовал себя таким измученным, что даже не сразу отреагировал, когда врач сунул ему в руки стопку бумаг.

— Всё, вот тебе рекомендации. Предупреждаю идиотские вопросы о сроках — их нет, выполнять вечно. Через полгода на контрольный осмотр… Чего ты смотришь на меня? Годен.

— Годен? — глухо переспросил Баки. — К чему?

— К жизни.

Отчего-то заболело плечо. Баки уставился на листы, исписанные по старинке — от руки, будто пытаясь найти ошибку. Он не был в порядке. Он знал это совершенно точно.

— Что, разочарован? — врач хмыкнул и покачал головой. — А ты думал, раз — и финишная, мать ее, ленточка? А потом светлое будущее и цветы для победителей? Чертовы янки, откуда у вас всё это в голове берется? Раньше Мэрилин родился, а всё туда же…

Баки поднял голову и наткнулся на жесткий, насмешливый взгляд.

— Сейчас, вот сию секунду ты стабилен. Ты контролируешь свой рассудок и устойчив к влиянию — вербальному, визуальному, любому… Но я не избавлю тебя от страха, что ничего не повторится. Я не автосервис, чтобы давать гарантии.

Что-то, похожее на отчаяние, поднялось внутри, и Баки начал быстро запихивать бумаги в рюкзак. Врач отошел к окну, будто старался не мешать.

— Я знаю, что страшно. Всем страшно. Ищи сам. Никто за тебя это не сделает. Счет я пришлю по почте.

…Приехав в аэропорт, Баки сел на «свое» место возле окна, выходящего на ангары, и просидел, не двигаясь, часа три, пока не объявили посадку.

Сказанное было правдой, столь очевидной, что хотелось посмеяться над самим собой. Он так долго держался на уверенности, что когда-нибудь все встанет на свои места. Он ждал, что однажды почувствует себя безопасным, надежным, никому не подконтрольным. И тогда сможет что-то сделать. Чем-то возместить.

Оказалось, что этого момента никогда не настанет.

«Как дела?» — пришло смс от Стива. Баки долго смотрел на экран телефона, подбирая слова. «Ты не зря старался», «Выдали назначение», «Виват, Италия!»… «Хочу домой».

«Все в порядке», — ответил он.

Ждать было больше нечего. Вот только что делать дальше, он не знал.

***

В этот раз удалось купить билет лишь в бизнес-класс, с его неподъемной ценой и брезгливыми взглядами на рюкзак и кроссовки. Добравшись до своего места, Баки устроился у окна и подставил лицо солнцу, надеясь уснуть, когда рядом с соседним креслом кто-то тихо, но крепко выругался. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел, как пожилой мужчина в кожаной куртке и с тростью в руке пытался забросить сумку на полку. Он тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и вдруг согнулся, хватаясь за бедро, а сумка полетела вниз. Баки подхватил ее у самого пола. Мужчина поморщился, переводя дух, но выдавил улыбку.

— Вот это реакция. Спасибо. Видите, не стоит попадать в аварии. В нужный момент обязательно что-нибудь закоротит.

— Бывает. Обычно хочется убить того, кто в свидетелях.

Вероятно, усталость развязала ему язык. Мужчина усмехнулся, уже гораздо искреннее, и протянул руку.

— Стив.

Воздух исчез, словно с размаху ударили в грудь.

— Джеймс, — медленно ответил Баки и принял руку.

Его сосед снял куртку и опустился в кресло. Некрасивое, но живое лицо, очки, седина в волосах…

Стив.

Внезапный смех подкатил к горлу и застрял там, мешая вдохнуть. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Это было бы слишком.

Баки читал свое дело. Он знал, что многие из его кураторов были похожи на Роджерса. Этот человек выглядел по-другому, но… Он сел рядом с ним. Он заговорил. И назвался Стивом. Будь оно всё проклято.

Конечно, в самолете, летевшем в Нью-Йорк, могло быть еще с десяток мужчин с таким именем. Как будто это что-то меняло.

И сколько же всего в салоне человек?.. Нет, об этом нельзя было думать. Он _годен_. Он будет сопротивляться.

Баки глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сбить панику, унять разлившийся вдоль позвоночника холод. Некстати подумалось, каким сейчас был бы Стив, если бы не проспал все эти годы… Судорожный смешок вновь оцарапал горло. Идиоты. Никто из них не был похож на Роджерса. Никто не мог быть.

— С вами все в порядке? — раздался усталый голос.

— Боюсь летать, — ответил Баки, глядя в окно, на стремительно уменьшающийся Милан.

— Да бросьте! Чего бояться? Ну, сядем на воду где-нибудь в Атлантике. Сейчас тепло, в конце концов. — Его сосед помолчал, сдавливая пальцами виски. — Вот через пару веков могло быть хуже. Представьте, если бы вода ушла, а на отмели нашли тоннель, который еще до пирамид построили. И мы из-за какой-нибудь долбаной забастовки диспетчеров могли бы сесть где-нибудь рядом, а потом потащились бы по этому мировому наследию пешком, в сторону континента. А там внутри… сами понимаете, что.

Баки уставился на него.

— Что?

Его сосед усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Давайте дождемся выпивки.

…Путешествие по тоннелю длилось почти весь перелет. Когда они заходили на посадку в Нью-Йорке, Баки вдруг ощутил совсем забытое чувство — когда на его пути попадалось что-то замечательное, а Стива не было рядом. Почти болезненную невозможность разделить.

Он молча проводил своего соседа до зала прилета, закинув на плечо его сумку.

— Спасибо. Что отвлекли.

— Без проблем. Сынок, я сам охрененно боюсь этих летающих штуковин.

Баки почувствовал, что улыбается, и не выдержал.

— Скажите, вас на самом деле зовут Стив?

Его попутчик с веселым удивлением взглянул на него, а потом рассмеялся.

— Да, — ответил он. — Просто меня обычно спрашивают насчет фамилии… Удачи, Джеймс!

Баки развернулся и медленно пошел к выходу из зала. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо, словно воздуха вдруг стало очень много, и дышать получалось легко и свободно. Он лавировал в толпе, размышляя о пирамидах и секретных ходах, и у самых дверей едва не врезался в Роджерса. Тот возник, словно ниоткуда, — как всегда в бейсболке и очках. Когда ему нужно было, Стив даже выглядел как будто меньше.

Наверное, он прождал все чертовы пять часов. Удивляться было нечему — у Роджерса даже для самых плохих дней были железные правила. Он встречал и провожал, он желал доброго утра, приятного аппетита и ночи без снов, он присылал смс вроде: «Ешь без меня, не успеваю»… Этими ритуалами, как скобами, он сцепил дни Баки, начиная с самого первого, когда они вернулись из Ваканды.

— Как прошло?

— Нормально.

— Кто это был? — Стив кивнул головой куда-то в сторону выхода.

— Сидели рядом в самолете. — Баки оглянулся в поисках кафе. Ему хотелось чего-нибудь горячего. — Давай зайдем?

Они подошли к ближайшей забегаловке, сделали заказ и сели за столик.

— Знаешь, интересный мужик. Всю дорогу рассказывал про подводный тоннель между материками и всякую нечисть.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. Он черкал что-то на салфетке, думая о своем. Баки вздохнул, вглядываясь в рекламный щит. Ему иногда казалось, что Стив невероятно устал от него, но даже самому себе в этом не признавался.

— Когда в следующий раз полетишь?

— Через полгода.

— Полгода? — переспросил Стив, поднимая взгляд.

— Да. Для проверки… В общем, мне было сказано, что пока я вроде как в норме.

Стив распахнул глаза и вдруг приподнялся, одним слитным, быстрым движением. Баки приготовился обнять в ответ, но вместо этого Стив охватил его лицо руками и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Дружище, как же я рад.

Баки хмыкнул. Ладони Стива перекрывали шум аэропорта, и его радость, искренняя, теплая, как будто перелилась к нему в душу, и даже показалось, что вот она, финишная ленточка, здесь, в этой дрянной кофейне с бешеными ценами…

Через десять минут они расплатились. Выходя, Баки взял со стола скомканную салфетку Стива. На ней был нарисован динозавр — маленький, смешной, как из детской книжки. И такой знакомый, словно Баки уже видел его когда-то. Кончики пальцев навязчиво закололо, так, что пришлось сжать и разжать кулак.

— Нам нужно это отпраздновать, — сказал Стив, направляясь к выходу из аэропорта.

— Закажем ребрышки вместо пиццы?

Предполагалось, что Стив улыбнется, но тот внезапно нахмурился.

— Почему? Мы можем сходить куда-нибудь. Сейчас уже поздно, конечно, но есть же много круглосуточных мест, и в некоторых живая музыка, знаешь, я давно не…

— Теперь меня наконец-то можно брать в люди?

Как у него это вырвалось. Стив замер, уставился изумленно.

— И мысли такой не было, Бак. Просто… не то, чтобы у нас было много поводов.

На лице Стива было почти отчаяние. Что-то случилось. Баки отвернулся, убирая волосы за уши.

— Пойдем лучше домой.

Когда они добрались до квартиры, уже начало светать. Разогрев пасту, они уселись перед телевизором и молча просмотрели две серии «Звездного пути». В какой-то момент Стив вдруг заговорил о том, как много всего предсказал этот сериал, и как повлиял на прогресс, и что какой-то браузер использует цитату «Он мертв, Джим!» при неполадках…

Стив был тем еще рассказчиком. Так много он говорил, только когда волновался. И сейчас Баки пытался понять, что его мучает. Спросить не получалось. У него самого слова часто застревали в горле.

Казалось, что разгадка была в динозавре. И что он когда-то догадался, но теперь не мог вспомнить.

***

Утром Баки проснулся от того, что кто-то звонил в дверь, а потом стучал в нее кулаком. Он вскочил с дивана, на котором спал, выглянул в коридор, но Стив уже успел открыть. На пороге стоял Уилсон.

— Что у вас случилось? — выпалил он.

— Ничего, — ответил Баки, и они оба перевели взгляд на Стива. Тот внимательно изучал часы на руке, а потом поднял голову и растерянно сказал:

— Проспал…

Уилсон шумно выдохнул, опираясь рукой о косяк.

— А с телефоном ты что сделал, утопил? — заворчал он. Баки вдруг почувствовал, что очень хорошо его понимает. По Роджерсу можно было сверять время. Если он не приходил, это грозило бедой.

У Стива был совершенно обескураженный вид, когда он начал извиняться.

— Кофе? — перебил его Баки.

Уилсон взглянул исподлобья.

— С коньяком.

Баки кивнул и жестом пригласил на кухню, а сам направился в ванную. Тревога, как обычно, отозвалась болью где-то в животе. Стив опоздал на пробежку. Что, черт возьми, у него случилось? Баки мельком заглянул в его комнату. На экране незахлопнутого ноутбука застыли финальные титры «Зеленой мили». Роджерс был мастером в накручивании самого себя. Отобрать бы у него все эти списки лучшего за двадцатый век.

Умывшись, Баки натянул свитер и джинсы и вернулся на кухню. Уилсон сидел за столом в одиночестве, перед ним лежал выключенный планшет. Баки прошел к плите и достал из шкафчика турку и кофе.

— Чем вы занимались вчера? В скрэббл играли?

— Да, вспомнили редкие слова «вылет» и «задерживается».

— Ясно. Ты, наверное, победил за счет нецензурщины.

— Конечно.

Краем глаза Баки заметил, что одевшийся Стив тоже вернулся на кухню и замер в дверях.

— Как твой итальянец? — спросил Уилсон.

— Я его достал, и он больше не хочет меня видеть. Пока.

Запах кофе наполнил собой кухню, захотелось глубоко вздохнуть. Уилсон, видимо, все понял правильно, потому что через минуту спросил:

— Ну, раз у тебя пока свободное время, может, присоединишься?

Баки ждал этого вопроса от Стива, и сейчас ощутил, что тот смотрит на него, неотрывно, жадно, — Баки знал этот взгляд, он помнил его, словно это было вчера. Пенка поднялась в турке и выплеснулась на плиту.

У него была работа, и даже вполне легальная. Он занимался базами данных, дело было простым и не требовало особых знаний, только результативности. Стив не высказывал своего мнения по этому поводу, но Баки догадывался о нем. И сейчас вопрос Уилсона вернул его ко вчерашним тяжелым мыслям о том, что делать дальше. Вот тебе и решение. Он мог бы хоть как-то искупить, вытащить из этого ужаса пользу, он мог бы сам распорядиться своей силой, для дела, — новая рука слабее старой, но все равно функциональна, — и он мог бы помочь Стиву, мог бы доказать, что…

Баки развернулся и поставил перед Уилсоном кружку с кофе.

— Нет. Роджерс, у нас есть коньяк?

Он встретил взгляд Стива. Тот прикрыл на секунду глаза, уголки губ дрогнули, опустившись, а потом он ровно сказал: «Не знаю, помню только текилу», сел за стол и развернул газету. Уилсон вдруг протянул руку и легонько хлопнул Баки по плечу.

— Черт с ним. И так вкусно.

— Я безмерно рад.

Уилсон усмехнулся в ответ, и Баки вернул ухмылку. Внезапно Стив отложил газету и спросил:

— Может, тогда на интервью со мной съездишь? За компанию?

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки, и только через минуту подумал, что вопрос мог быть адресован Уилсону. Но отыгрывать назад было поздно.

Уходя, он задержал взгляд на газете. Рядом с кроссвордом снова скалился динозавр.

***

Стив терпеть не мог «светить лицом». Баки прекрасно знал это, он видел, каким уставшим тот возвращался после любых встреч с журналистами. И сейчас, сидя на диванчике и наблюдая за съемкой, он и сам чувствовал себя нехорошо. Здесь невозможно было чувствовать себя в порядке.

Время от времени Стив отвлекался, бросал на него взгляды, и Баки кивал в ответ. Он так хотел объяснить ему, почему отказался снова идти с ним в бой, но объяснений у него не было. А еще больше Баки хотел понять, откуда взялся чертов динозавр. Хотел понять, что же у Стива случилось. Он ощущал, что всегда, сколько хватало памяти, хотел улучшить ему настроение. Это было то, в чем проявлялось его чувство, это было почти неотступным и часто неосуществимым желанием. А еще об одном неотступном — и неосуществимом — желании он вспомнил сейчас, когда Стив замирал, следуя указаниям фотографа, когда заворачивал рукава рубашки, когда улыбался, будто задумавшись…

— Мистер Барнс? — вдруг раздалось сбоку. Баки повернулся и увидел молодого парня, присевшего рядом с ним. На шее у него болтался бейджик информационного агентства. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. После снятия обвинений Стив охранял его от внимания прессы, как и от многого другого, но если уж он приехал сам… Получите-распишитесь.

— Можно попросить вас об интервью? Не торопитесь с ответом, ладно? — Парень вскинул руки. — Я знаю, что вы сейчас думаете, про стервятников и так далее. И я честно могу сказать, что мне на самом деле нужна сенсация. Но тут не только моя выгода, понимаете? Ваш друг, например, терпеть нас не может, но все равно восстанавливает репутацию Мстителей, и вполне успешно. Журнал — это просто передатчик. Средство.

— И какую выгоду могу получить я?

— Вы расскажете.

Баки нахмурился.

— Это действует, я знаю, о чем говорю. Любой журналист знает. Рассказать близкому и рассказать всем — это разные вещи. И дело тут совсем не в результате. Статья может полыхнуть и свернуть горы, может вообще забыться на следующий день, может подействовать на одного-единственного человека. Но это всё не так важно. Вы просто будете знать, что рассказали.

— Мне жаль, но нет. — Баки чуть отодвинулся, сжимая и разжимая пальцы левой руки.

— Не отказывайтесь сразу, подумайте…

— Я, кажется, просил не беспокоить моего спутника. Это чересчур сложно выполнить? — раздался над головой ледяной голос.

Баки вяло отмахнулся: «Все в порядке, Стив». Журналист, что-то пробормотав, исчез. Капитан Америка собственной персоной по-прежнему действовал на всех безотказно.

— Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить. Сразу заводишь знакомства. — Стив ухмылялся, но Баки заметил тревогу в его глазах.

…Когда они вернулись домой, Баки нашел Стива в гостиной и положил перед ним утреннюю газету.

— Скажи мне, что означает динозавр?

— Ничего. Просто захотелось нарисовать. Разве он должен что-то означать?

Баки пожал плечами. Стив отодвинул газету и склонился над папкой с рекомендациями от врача, которую Баки еще вчера достал из рюкзака.

— Можно?

Баки кивнул, глядя не него сверху. Хотелось положить руку на загривок, провести вверх, почувствовать колкость волос, увидеть, как Стив поднимает голову. Вот только он спросит: «Что с тобой, Бак?», а на этот вопрос у него ответа не было.

Стив уселся в кресло, аккуратно сложил бумаги и начал читать, сосредоточенно, как будто собирался выучить наизусть. Баки смотрел на него, и ему казалось, что у него сейчас разорвется сердце.

***

В темноте мелькали всполохи, они становились сильнее, быстрее, сливаясь в один болезненно яркий, слепящий луч. «Молчать! Заткните его, здесь кто-нибудь делает свою работу?». Молчать, говорить нельзя, говорить хуже, чем кричать, говорить это значит…

— Баки, проснись!

По потолку пробежал отсвет фар. Стив нависал над ним, с всклокоченными волосами и тяжелым взглядом. Баки вздохнул, с силой сжимая на груди мокрую насквозь футболку. Дверь в комнату была открыта, и Стив, проследив его взгляд, вскочил и захлопнул ее. Огляделся вокруг.

— Давай передвинем шкаф.

— Зачем?

— Никто не войдет без шума.

— Чушь какая-то. — Баки рывком поднялся и подошел к шкафу, примериваясь к нему в темноте. Стив взялся с другой стороны, и они быстро передвинули его, загородив дверь.

Стоять было тяжело и холодно, пришлось снова лечь. Стив присел рядом, опираясь на спинку кровати, лицом к Баки, и уставился в окно. Дышать становилось легче, мысли обретали ясность.

Рассказать. Чертов журналист попал в точку, не целясь. Рассказать, вытащить все это, выставить на свет, не соблюдать проклятую тайну, не бояться. Но как? Только не перед ними, с их бейджиками и диктофонами. Он никогда не смог бы говорить перед ними. Ни перед кем.

— Стив, скажи, когда ты меня боишься, как ты справляешься?

Тот помолчал.

— Знаешь, есть такое присловье: «Это наша земля, она поможет нам». Я просто знаю, что ты всегда мне поможешь. И подтверждений никаких не нужно. Это как с законом тяготения, если подбросить предмет, не обязательно видеть, как он упадет, ты и так это знаешь.

— Стив, чтоб тебя, мы вчера это в «Звездном пути» смотрели!

— Эх, а я думал, ты уже уснул.

— Придурок… Стив, что означает динозавр?

— Дался тебе этот динозавр, Бак! Ничего он не означает. Просто так, привычка, сброс эмоций. Спи.

— Легко сказать.

— Знаешь, в детстве мама надо мной шептала, когда я не мог уснуть — сон дурной прогоним прочь, за порог, в сырую ночь…

Баки ухмыльнулся, но через пару минут начал потихоньку проваливаться в сон. Ему снилось, что он говорил с сестрой. Она стояла на мостике, переброшенном через какую-то лесную речушку, и солнце било ей в спину, окружало светом, как сетью. Баки пытался что-то объяснить ей, но Ребекка только строила рожи в ответ, кричала: «Дурачок ты!» и уходила дальше по мостику. Ему хотелось догнать ее, но в руках была удочка, и удочку нельзя было бросать ни за что на свете. Он почти рявкнул: «Бекки!», но она помахала ему рукой и исчезла.

***

Утром Стив улетел на какое-то благотворительное мероприятие в Питтсбург. Баки услышал, как он отодвигал шкаф.

Поднявшись, он принялся за работу, которой накопилось очень много, и не прерывался до самого вечера. Это спасало от мыслей. Но около шести внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Приехала Романофф.

— Давно я тут не была, — протянула она, заходя в квартиру. Баки не видел ее уже много месяцев.

— По делу, говоришь?

Наташа быстро взглянула на него и усмехнулась.

— Честно? Сэм разболтал, что у тебя хорошие новости. Приехала убедиться. Барнс, мы можем просто выпить?

Баки вспомнил, что своим лечением он был обязан ее связям.

— У нас только текила.

— Годится.

Через два часа они сидели на кухонном диванчике, и голова Наташи лежала на его левом плече.

— …Мы каждый месяц назначаем дату отвальной вечеринки. И каждый раз клянемся, что в этот раз уж точно. И каждый раз переносим. Наверное, в конце концов он опять не выдержит и сорвется. Я похожа на жену декабриста, как ты считаешь?

Баки не знал, кто такие декабристы, но это было не важно. Ему даже разговаривать было не обязательно. Видимо, сейчас было достаточно одного только присутствия. Он не помнил ее, до того момента, как осознал себя, — но Наташа помнила. Глядя, как она спокойно опирается на его руку, Баки со смутной тоской надеялся, что, возможно, там было что-то не очень страшное.

Но все равно было обидно, что не получалось подобрать слов. Он когда-то владел ими, так хорошо и ловко, а сейчас ничего не мог вспомнить. Даже динозавра…

— Ты не знаешь, что может означать динозавр? — спросил он невпопад. Наташа не удивилась.

— Стоп-слово. Пароль к твиттеру. Кличка одного гравера в Мехико… Потрясающего таланта человек, его штучки вообще не отличишь от подлинников.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь.

— Бак, — раздался смеющийся голос Стива. — Ты посмотри, что мне попалось в аэропорту…

Роджерс почти вбежал на кухню, но выражение радости вдруг исчезло с его лица. Он покраснел и даже чуть отступил, растерянно потирая шею.

— Помешал? Здравствуй, Нат.

— Чему? — улыбнувшись, спросила Наташа. — Посиди с нами, Стив.

Он усмехнулся.

— Нет, я сегодня плохая компания, устал.

Стив как-то слишком поспешно вышел из кухни, и в этот момент Наташин телефон завибрировал.

— Пожалуй, мне пора. — Она поднялась, и Баки ощутил фантомный холод на левом плече.

— Я провожу.

— Нет. Нельзя. Я на метле, как полагается.

Она подмигнула ему, крикнула: «Пока, Стив!» и, уже выходя за дверь, негромко сказала: «Хорошо, что ты отыгрался». Баки еще немного постоял, трогая рукой косяк, а потом развернулся и прошел в гостиную. Стив сидел перед телевизором, по которому бежали строчки биржевых котировок, и рисовал в блокноте.

— Как твоя поездка?

— Нормально. Только на самом деле устал.

Баки сел рядом с ним на диван, и какое-то время они сидели в тишине, даже казавшейся уютной. И вдруг Стив, не отрываясь от блокнота, спросил:

— Ты же помнишь, что у нее есть мужчина?

— Помню. А ты меня сейчас одернул, Стиви?

Стив вспыхнул и едва не сломал карандаш.

— Прости. Ты прав, это не мое дело.

И тут Баки вспомнил. Воспоминание вернулось, накатив облегчением, чудовищной слабостью, как будто прекратилась боль. Он медленно вытащил блокнот из рук Стива, не обращая внимания на его недоуменный взгляд, и уставился на очередного динозавра. Он скалился. Он злился. Он появлялся всегда, когда Баки «отворачивался». Когда обращал внимание на кого-то другого, когда слишком долго, слишком близко был с кем-то…

И тогда, десятилетия назад, Баки так и не посмел рассказать Стиву о своей догадке.

— Ты ревнуешь? Ревнуешь меня?

Стив взглянул на него, потом на блокнот.

— О чем ты? — рассмеялся он. Баки смотрел на него, и он помотал головой, и засмеялся вновь, прижав кулак к губам. А потом вскочил и пошел к выходу из комнаты, но у самой двери развернулся.

— Да. Да. Ты доволен? Разгадал загадку?.. Бак, ты не думай, я ведь все-все понимаю. — Он прижал руку к груди, будто клялся в чем-то. — Я никогда бы, никогда… Но ты знаешь, что это такое, когда деться от себя некуда? Зачем, ну зачем ты вытащил это, Бак? — вдруг тихо и отчаянно спросил он и вышел из гостиной.

Баки просидел на диване несколько минут. Он хотел встать и пойти за ним в ту же секунду, но не получилось, как будто что-то не пустило. Наверное, сбывшаяся надежда, которая не могла сбыться.

Когда Баки зашел в его комнату, Стив уже застегивал куртку.

— Послушай, может быть, мы сумеем как-то успокоить твоего зверя? Вдвоем?

Стив вдруг отступил, занимая оборонительную позицию. Рука поднялась, как будто в ней был щит.

— Я веду себя по-идиотски, конечно, но не надо так.

Стало больно где-то под ребрами. Баки невольно оскалился.

— А как надо? С шампанским?

— Никак не надо. — Стив схватил бейсболку и почти выбежал в коридор, хлопнул дверью. Баки сел на пол, прислоняясь спиной к шкафу и не зная, что делать дальше. Вдруг входная дверь хлопнула снова. Роджерс, видимо, тоже не знал, что делать дальше. Или забыл ключи от мотоцикла.

— Послушай, скажи мне, только честно, вот как на душе у тебя… — начал он, еще не зайдя в комнату.

— Я хочу того же, что и ты.

Стив прошел мимо него к окну, стискивая пальцами голову.

— Так не бывает.

Баки прикрыл глаза и поднял руку, будто дотрагиваясь до кого-то невидимого.

— Одна прядь на затылке темнее остальных. Морщинка между бровей, дурацкая манера хмуриться и улыбаться в одно и то же время, как будто радоваться нельзя, как будто начнешь радоваться, и что-то обязательно случится. Шрам на лопатке, рана зажила нечисто. Три родинки на животе. Волосы, темные, редкие, прямо вниз…

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — глухо спросил Стив.

— Он все еще здесь.

— Я уже не знаю, Бак.

— Он все еще здесь, — уверенно повторил Баки. — Уж поверь тому, кто двадцать лет был с ним рядом.

Стив, как завороженный, медленно подошел к нему и начал опускаться на колени, Баки — подниматься ему навстречу, и они столкнулись где-то на середине движения, вцепились друг в друга, и, потеряв равновесие, упали на бок.

Быстрый прерывистый вздох коснулся губ Баки, и вдруг страшная мысль пришла в голову, что Стив сейчас передумает, очнется, скажет, что судьбу не обмануть, что слишком поздно. Что он уйдет, уйдет насовсем, и тогда… И в этот момент Стив поцеловал его — жадно, отчаянно, тревожно, и Баки узнал в этом отчаянии отражение своих дурных мыслей. Он перевернул его, прижал к ковру и начал целовать, не разбирая, куда, только пытаясь сказать, что никогда не пожалеет, никогда не раскается — в чем угодно, но не в этом. Руки Стива, сжимавшие его плечи, дрожали.

Баки расстегнул его ремень и погладил живот. Кожа была покрыта испариной, и когда Баки коснулся напряженного члена, Стив обхватил его ногами, почти испуганно. У него стояло так, словно он уже был готов кончить.

В голове у Баки выла вьюга, он начал двигать ладонью, ощущая встречные толчки бедрами и пытаясь другой рукой расстегнуть себе штаны. Когда ему удалось, и он сжал оба члена вместе, желание стало почти нестерпимым. Хотелось одновременно подставить всего себя, раскрыться, и взять, заласкать, довести до исступления.

Стив подался вперед и широко лизнул его шею, так жарко, так страстно, словно забывшись, и Баки сильнее стиснул их члены, сделал пару рывков, и кончил, ловя губами чужой стон.

Отдышавшись, они перебрались в кровать. Стив целовал его взмокшие волосы, лоб, виски, будто не мог остановиться. Баки не отстранялся, не засыпал, глядя куда-то в темноту и вцепившись пальцами в предплечье Стива.

— Слушай, почему динозавр? Откуда он взялся?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Это из-за тебя.

— Я сегодня кругом виноват.

— Мне было восемь, кажется. Ты после школы остался играть с теми ребятами из футбольной команды, и я обиделся. Мама спросила, что случилось. Я нажаловался на тебя, и она сказала: «Сынок, ты измучаешь того, кого полюбишь. Своим собственничеством». Я тогда ничего не понял, конечно. А она добавила: «Помнишь, ты читал вчера книгу о динозаврах? Вот и в твоем сердце поселился зубастый зверь, который не хочет, чтобы твой друг дружил еще с кем-то, кроме тебя. Не давай ему своевольничать, иначе это добром не кончится».

— И он с тех пор у тебя на привязи?

— Я пытаюсь… Я так боюсь иногда, ты себе представить не можешь. Особенно теперь.

Баки подумал, что любые уверения сейчас будут бессмысленны.

— Слушай, ты ведь давно не рисовал его. А первый раз тогда, в аэропорту. Что же тебе там-то не понравилось? Какая-нибудь стюардесса?

— Да при чем тут стюардессы. Ой, я ведь совсем забыл…

Стив вскочил, как мальчишка, бросился куда-то из комнаты, и Баки мгновенно ощутил потерю. Через минуту Стив вернулся, с маленькой книжкой в руках, и снова нырнул в постель, в его руки, так привычно, точно в сотый раз. Баки тут же обхватил его, прижал к себе, чуть прикусил плечо.

— Баки, погоди. Я же сейчас на второй заход пойду, — с восторженным изумлением пробормотал Стив, подставляя шею.

Баки чуть отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Помнишь, я начал говорить, что купил сегодня в аэропорту… Знаешь, чем хороши бумажные книги?

— Тем, что в них можно рисовать на полях?

— Тем, что в них печатаются фотографии авторов. Смотри-ка.

Баки посмотрел на книжку в руках Стива. С обложки насмешливо улыбался его случайный попутчик. Рядом было написано: «Сияние».

— Это же автор «Мертвой зоны», помнишь? И «Побега из Шоушенка», и этих… как их… лангольеров.

— Черт возьми, на самом деле Стив, — задумчиво пробормотал Баки. — Так все-таки почему тогда? Это он тебе не понравился? Не девчонки, а мужик всего на пару десятков лет моложе меня?

— У нас вечер вопросов и ответов?

— Стив.

— Стив, Стив… Стив, покажи мне рисунок. Что значит, неготовое не показывают?.. Стив, расскажи мне чертов конец этой чертовой книжки. Конечно, мне интересно, но там еще триста страниц… Стив, давай залезем на те развалины. Говорят, там водится привидение…

Баки легонько ущипнул его.

— Ты любопытный как сто чертей, Бак. Бога ради, ты ведь когда-то на фронте выменял целую плитку шоколада за отгадку головоломки.

— И что?

— Когда ты шел по аэропорту, у тебя был такой вид, словно ты увидел что-то невероятно интересное. Ты улыбался так, как будто… Ты тысячу лет так не улыбался. Ты был очарован.

Баки почувствовал, что его сердце сейчас просто пробьет ребра.

— Стив, запомни, ты — самое потрясающее, самое волшебное, самое необыкновенное, что я видел на этом свете, и…

Ему не дали договорить.

Когда Стив наконец крепко уснул с непривычки, Баки лежал, сжимая его в объятьях, и не понимал, почему не засыпает.

Он думал о книге, оставшейся на тумбочке. Он думал о Стивовом динозавре, и о том, что рассказывать можно по-разному. А еще о том, что если за столько лет он сделался специалистом только в ужасе, почему бы не заставить ужас послужить ему. Почему не сочинить собственную самую страшную историю. С самым счастливым концом.


End file.
